


The First

by AquilaCreed



Series: How two fools fell in love [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquilaCreed/pseuds/AquilaCreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik just moved to America and is going with his father to visit his old friend. There he meets Altair and they instantly fall for each other. Neither of their parents are aware that they are gay, and the situation gets complicated when Maud insists Altair brings his date home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bestinthewest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestinthewest/gifts).



> This short story (although longer than originally planned), is dedicated to altairs-tummy since she was the one that gave me the idea (read = practically the entire story).
> 
> I hope you like it sweetness :)
> 
> P.S.: excuse my lack of ability to find my own typos o.O
> 
> P.P.S.: I have removed this work from my previous account for personal reasons.  
> Also, I was too lazy to reread this after moving it here. (goes to sit in trash)

Altair just rolled his eyes. He failed to check his phone for damn 30 minutes and he had 7 missed calls from his father, and 1 missed message from his mother. Well, since mother was not the one who called him, things were not so dire.

 

MOM: please answer your father

 

That was the whole content of the message.

 

He really felt like being alone today; after he got dumped (again) by the girl he was seeing for about a week now (not that he was really sad about it, he didn’t even want to date girls, but it had to be staged for his parents sake), he was hoping he could finally have some alone time, or at least have a pleasurable night with some guy he would never call or see again.

 

It couldn’t be helped, even if the calls did come from his father, he must call him back or there will probably be police, news, and/or all forms of media alerted to his disappearance. So he hit the redial button. Phone did not ring for long.

 

“Altair!” excited voice of his father greeted him. At least that meant nothing bad has happened… yet.

 

“I saw you called …” he did not have a chance to finish.

 

“Yes, yes. I am sorry to bother you, but you will need to cut your date short. I need you back here to help us tidy the place up. We are having guests and I need you here.”

 

“Don’t worry about the date, it ended anyway. I will be home shortly.” His father probably suspected what this meant; it was a normal course of events that seemed to follow Altair’s dating habits; and he did not comment on it.

 

“Thank you. Please hurry if you can.” Conversation was over.

 

***

 

“I’m home.” He was not greeted, the scene that was in front of his eyes was his father rearranging their beverage collection and checking if he needed to get something from the store (no alcohol allowed), and his mother fluffing up the pillows, fixing blankets, and tablecloths. The sound of closing doors alerted their parents of his arrival.

 

“Altair! Please go and clean your room.” After a quick glance, he turned back, and started inspecting the fridge for its contents “And put on something presentable.” It was time to check for food and something they could use as refreshments while they exchanged their storied and caught up on events.

 

Confused look on Altair’s face drew his mother’s attention.

 

“His childhood friend is coming all the way from Syria, and he wants everything to be perfect.”

 

“Why do I have to clean my room? Not like we will be there…”

 

“He will bring his children as well. So you will, in fact, have guests in your room. That is why you have to clean it.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Also, I doubt they know English, so you should brush up on your Arabic.”

 

“Dad is not trying to marry me again, is he?” this reminded him too much on a certain previous event.

“Altair!” his mother understood what he was referring to.

 

“I got it! Cleaning the room!”

 

This will probably be a drag. He hasn’t spoken Arabic in a while. Unlike his parents who used every argument as an excuse to yell at each other in Arabic in hopes that their poor son won’t understand them. Too bad he did, most of it. He would go as far as considering himself fluent.

 

***

 

Two hours later, his room was clean (everything except for his closet where most of things were shoved to be hidden from plain sight), he managed to take a shower, and put on plain black shirt and clean pair of jeans. The tie his mother insisted he wears (because he looks so charming with it) was delicately shoved somewhere between his pillows.

 

His parents were also done with tidying up the place (since his mother keeps things rather clean, it did not take too long) they were all sitting in the living room, waiting for their guests. They were all sitting calmly around the table with blank expressions (except for Umar who was nervously almost rocking in his chair, fixated on some spot on the table).

 

Doorbell alerted them that the long awaited guests have arrived. Umar rushed to the doors and opened them with enough force and swiftness to scare poor person (people?) on the other end.

 

“Faheem!”

“Umar!” before either of them gave any proper greeting, a stern hug was needed between two friends, held apart for much too long. After a few incoherent sentences, Faheem greeted rest of the family “As-salamu alaykum.”

 

“Wa-Alaikum Salaam.” His mother responded while Altair just nodded in agreement of greeting.

 

Faheem was explaining something to Umar and Altair had to strain his ears to be able to hear it. It was something about his wife and son staying at home because they were too tired to visit at this hour. Well he cleaned his room for nothing. He was actually a bit proud with himself since he seems to remember quite a bit of Arabic (other than curses that is).

 

Altair was about to excuse himself and go to his room when Faheem motioned to someone to come in. He decided to stay and meet another new person, and there he had his hopes up that he could just play games for rest of the evening. He was obviously unamused and a bit bored by the thought of having to spend his evening with some brat.

 

He changed his mind quickly after a boy, Faheem’s eldest son, walked in. He had the most beautiful skin Altair had ever seen; it was dark in tone and was perfectly complemented with deep chocolate eyes and dark hair that seem to be combed just the right amount to still remain a bit untamed. He was staring, not quite aware of it, just like he was not aware that things were unfolding as he did. There were shapes talking and moving around him, but that did not matter as much as a sudden shape stretching a hand towards him. A shape he was fixated on for too long now.

 

“I am Malik.” The boy said in English with heavy accent; his hand was stretched in greeting. This made Altair snap out of staring and answer him. No doubt he noticed his lack of focus.

 

“A… Altair.” So he was not in complete control of his voice. It was lovely to see Malik giggle at his failed attempt at introducing himself. Good thing tone of his skin did not reveal his mild blush.

 

“Altair, you and Malik can go to your room. I doubt you will be interested much in your fathers bantering.” Voice of his mother interfered. He was somewhat glad about this. After a nod and a quick gesture to Malik, they went to his room (to the pleasure of both of them).

 

***

 

Altair did not know anything about Malik, really, except that he would just rip the clothes of off him there and then; but he should at least talk with him before he attempts anything similar. Talk that would sooner or later (preferably sooner) end up with his hand up boy’s shirt.

 

“So… Do you speak English?” before he spoke in Arabic, he wanted to know just how much of English Malik actually knew.

 

“Small.” He was looking around his room, no doubt surprised at its tidiness.

 

“Little.” The boy just gave him a quick glance and nodded. He was obviously was just starting to learn it.

 

“ _We can talk in Arabic if you prefer_.” He could still form sentences; good, he won’t embarrass himself too much (hopefully). His intonation was a bit off and pronunciation a bit rough, but it was correct and comprehensible.

 

“ _And here I was afraid you forgot your heritage_.” Fluent Arabic, said with a flout. And his voice was simply captivating for Altair’s ears “But English please. Need practice.”

 

“I don’t know, hearing your Arabic really makes English sound dull.” A horrible attempt at flirt, but it got him a smile. That is sort of a victory, right? Judging by Malik’s stance, it was more than a victory.

 

“ _Oh, you like the sound of my voice_?” and it got him a witty remark. It is too early to just ravage him?

 

His mother coming through to his room answered that question rather cruelly.

 

“I brought you boys some refreshments. If you need anything else, just tell me and I will get it. By the sound of it, your father will be here for quite some time, Malik. If you get bored Altair can take you home.” Malik just nodded to respond. Maude answered with a smile and she was out of the room.

 

Altair quickly locked the doors after her, realising what he has done only after the act. Malik’s surprised face was met with a smile to ease this sudden and suspicious action.

 

“You mind if I ask you a personal question?” his hands were nervously fiddling the fingers in hope of an answer.

 

“ _That really depends on the question. I cannot know in advance_.” Bastard knew Altair fell for him, as he probably knew what he wanted to ask. Still, that smirk of his; he wanted to get rid of it in the most pleasurable ways he could think of. “Ask.” English sounded plane coming from him, he would prefer if he said it in Arabic.

 

“Would you go on a date with me?” he was now in front of Malik, standing a bit higher than him, waiting for a response.

 

“Hm.” Look in his eyes, and that smirk. This is just torture right now “ _And what if I would_?” he simply loved that Malik understood English but was answering in Arabic, his voice was just so intoxicating to hear.

 

Altair took his answer, if it can be considered as such, as an acceptance to his question. Next moment he found himself holding Malik’s face in his hands while he kissed him. That was not planned move, he did not intend to intrude, and he backed away expecting a slap, harsh rebuttal, or something else that would put him in his place.

Malik stood there, not sure what just happened. He approached Altair, grabbed his shirt, and pulled him back. This was an unexpected and more than acceptable reaction, welcomed even. Malik obviously wanted a proper kiss, not just a damn peck.

 

“Well, ok. That was unexpected.” His choice of words is less than poor after they finally break the kiss for air.

 

“ _It is your fault. Don’t tease if you can’t follow through_.”

 

“It was not a tease, my body moved on its own. (Not that I minded)”

 

“ _Well tell your body I deserve a better kiss next time_.” He was not sure if he should feel glad that Malik wanted a kiss, or bad because he obviously did poor job of it. He chose the latter.

 

“Was I that bad?” he never got feedback on the way he kissed, he just assumed he was good enough at it (fact that he never stayed long enough to find out might be contributing factor).

 

“ _I don’t know, I guess_.” Malik just shrugged as he still stood close to Altair; probably hoping for more.

 

“What do you mean?” he was not mad at the answer he got, but something more precise would be better.

“ _Not like I had the chance to do this_.”  Never had a chance to do this? Did he mean what Altair taught he meant?

 

“You never kissed anyone?” there was a surprise in his voice.

 

“ _And when would I accomplish this? Not like we can walk around saying ‘does anyone want to make out?’ without raising a few eyebrows or being stoned to death_.” This ways touchy subject, but Altair understood and did not probe further.

 

“Well, I could give you a few pointers. Or would you like more practice?” Yes he was teasing, yes he was again flirting, and he was hoping desperately that Malik would choose to do more practice.

 

“Hmm…” he did not have to continue, he just pulled Altair closer. This resulted in him awkwardly stumbling backwards and landing on his ass on Altair’s bed.

 

“Works for me.” Altair grinned, leaned over and pulled Malik back so he was now lying on his back on the bed with Altair on top him. Their legs intertwined and they were sharing breaths.

 

“ _You think it is good idea to mess up your bed_?”  He was probably more worried about their parents being on the other side of the wall then the bed. Altair understood the meaning of the question, but refused to back down.

 

“We can mess it up a little.” He shrugged as he proceeds to enjoy himself on Malik’s neck, licking and nibbling on it while his hands slid across Malik’s side and face. Malik just tilted his head back while letting out delightful moan. His hand was pressing Altair’s head in want for more and other at his back, sinking its fingers in.

 

This was a first such experience for Malik; it would be a shame to call it pleasurable since it was far more than that. He wanted to touch more of Altair but he was not sure what the boundaries were, and if there were any. This question was answered as soon as Altair tugged at his shirt, pulling it up, touching bare skin on his sides and back. Boundaries were, for now, placed at the hips (it was good decision not to go too far). He could live with that.

 

There was something enticing in this, this was the first person to touch him, really touch him. This was his first bonding with anyone. He was not even sure why he gave in to this person, but he did, and he was not sorry.

 

Malik decide to do more than run his fingers through Altair’s hair and sink them in his shoulder at this. He slid his hand down Altair’s chest and started to unbutton his shirt; tips of his fingers were slowly running on skin that was lighter than his, and soft, and warm. Black shirt was soon completely unbuttoned and Altair took this opportunity to take it off and throw somewhere on the floor. Unlike his shirt, Altair just lifted Malik’s up to his chest as he proceeded to sink his nails in freshly revealed skin and bite just above Malik’s collar bone.

 

They explored each other like this for some time, losing the track of time, forgetting that there were people on the other side of wall. Forgetting that they can’t spend this night together, not like this. And they were pulled back to reality by the sound of knocking at room door, unaware how much time actually passed and unsure what actually just happened.

 

“Malik, your father is going. You want to go with him or stay a bit longer?” Maud was polite enough not to try to enter (and Altair was smart enough to lock the door earlier).

 

Both of them were just looking at each other for a few seconds, with heavy breaths and arousal on their faces, silently deciding what to do. They were both a bit sweaty and hard from the session, and they did need to come to their senses before they leave the room (no doubt Malik’s father would notice if he just leaves like this). Finally Malik answered “I will go. Moment please.” Said in rough English and with heavy accent.

 

He just got a sad look from Altair, but he understood. If he stayed longer they would probably just make out on their way back to Malik’s place later (chances were slim that it would not be suspicious if Malik stayed the night). Altair pulled himself up and sat on the edge of the bed, searching for his shirt. Malik soon followed, sitting next to him and fixing his own shirt. It was silence filled with still present desire, which they had to cut short and pretend like this did not happen. Before Malik reached for the knob, Altair had his arms around him, turning him towards himself.

 

“So what about that date?” his face was rubbing against Malik’s cheek.

 

“ _What about it_?” that bastard and his teasing, and his voice, and his eyes, the smirk.

 

“You free tomorrow night?”

 

“ _Only if we continue where we left off_.” This answer deserved a kiss, short one, so they don’t lose the track of reality again. “ _Meet me at the park near our place at 9. I would prefer if my parents didn’t see us_.”

 

“Deal.” He released him with satisfying smile on his face.

 

***

 

“It seems that you and Malik are getting along nicely.” His mother awakened him from being lost in his taught.

 

“What? Oh, yea.” More than nicely, but he was not about to go and tell her that.

 

“I am so glad that Malik made a friend. You be nice to him, you hear?” well this is awkward.

 

“I will mother. How was your evening? Faheem stayed rather long, and father seemed to be happy with his visit.”

 

“Well it was mostly boring for me. They mostly retold stories and reminisce of their childhood. I was still glad they were able to talk like this after so long, but I was not participating in their conversation too much. That reminds me, can you help me get out old albums from basement later. Your father wishes to go through them with Faheem.”

 

“Can’t, I have a date.” The words slipped out before he could think, and now the damage is done. His face froze as he looked at his mother.

 

“I taught you and, what’s her name, broke up.” To be fair, he did have too many girlfriends (random girls that wanted to date him), and his mother could not keep track of all the names (or gave up after a while).

 

“We… We did…” he could not lie to his mother now, could he.

 

“Oh. You are quick to find next one.” They just exchanged smiles (rather nervous and uncomfortable one coming from Altair). “You will bring her here, I wish to meet her.”

 

“What?!” he was not ready for this. Not now, maybe ever; but definitely not now, and not with Malik. He has yet to tell his parents that he is gay, and involving Malik (son of his father’s friend) in this would only make things worse. “No!”

 

“You began to change your girlfriends like socks. If you are serious about this one, you will bring her here before you go out or you will break up with her now.”

 

“I am serious, but I will not do this!” he purposely left out any indications that it was not about the girl this time.

 

“Altair, you will listen to your mother. Your poor mother who endured 20 hours of labour for you. Your poor mother who raised you. Your poor mother who cleaned, and still does, after you. Your mother…”

“OK! OK! Fine!” this woman had a gift when it came to forcing guilt on you. “But father can’t be here. I don’t want him here.” His mother might understand, she might accept him even after she finds out; but he will not have his Muslim father there and risk everything. Not to mention how will he persuade Malik to come to his place and re-meet his mother.

 

“As you wish sweetie.” Look at her smile, like nothing happened just now. His mother was scary. Not in a threatening way, but in a ‘you will obey me’ way.

 

***

 

It was 9 and Malik was already in the park when Altair came to get him. He was looking at his phone, no doubt killing time until his date comes to pick him up. How in the world will he persuade Malik to come to his place? As he came to Malik and stood in front of him, the gaze shifted from phone to him and there was a smile.

 

“ _Don’t worry, you are not late, I just like to be early_.” He probably reacted to Altair’s troubled look.

 

“It is not that. I need to ask you something and you are free not to accept it.” He took a deep breath and the smile from Malik was gone. “My mother insisted she meets my date. I could not get away from accepting and now I am forced to drag you in this uncomfortable position.”

 

Where there was a smile not a moment ago was not a scowl. It was obvious he was not inclined to accept this. “ _You want me to come with you and reveal to your mother that I am gay_?” He hasn’t event told his family and now Altair expect him to just stroll there and pretend like it is an easy thing to do.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, she does not know I am into guys. So we will both surprise her.” It was more than obvious that it was not right time nor place for stupid jokes.

 

“ _How is this going to make me feel better_?” how can he just reveal himself to a stranger (but the fact did comfort him a little). “ _And why did you accept to this if you are yet to tell them_?” he is probably worried about Umar’s reaction.

 

“Well it will be just my mother there. Dad will be… somewhere else.” Compliments of his mother “I know this is not easy, that is why I am telling you now. You are free to decline.” He hoped Malik wouldn’t, he hoped that he would accept this and go with him. If he was to decline, that would be over, and he will not agree to that.

 

“ _So you trust your mother_?” there was no longer a scowl on his face, it was plain, lacking in an expression.

 

“I don’t know. But I will put my faith in her.” Hopefully, this will be enough.

 

“ _Fine_ …” said with a sigh after a short moment. And Altair was so happy at those words, he was speechless and all he could do was to hug Malik, press him close to him in gratitude of his decision.

 

“Thank you.” Words were barely heard.

 

***

 

Altair was first to enter, he checked for signs of his mother and father. Soon his mother peeked from the kitchen.

 

“Don’t worry, your father is gone.” She came to the living room with assuring smile on her face.

 

“Mom, please don’t freak out. And please don’t embarrass me.” He said silent, but loud enough for her to hear.

 

“Oh please, how could I embarrass you?” she sat at the kitchen table. “Come, bring your date in.” Altair just took a deep breath and covered his face. This felt unreal.

 

“Just remember, I am your son and you love me.” She just brushed off those words with a smile, unaware how serious her son was.

Altair just exchanged a few words with Malik before opening the door completely.

 

“ _Mom, I know you met but this is Malik_.” He used Arabic to make it easier for Malik to join conversation. They both walked in slowly, expecting the reaction.

 

“ _Malik, it is nice to have you back so soon_.” There was no flinch in her voice, no condescendence, no anger, and no judgement. She wore a sincere smile while gesturing them both closer. Altair and Malik exchanged confused looks, unsure what just happened as they proceeded to the table. “ _I hope my son is not giving you too much trouble_.” She was seriously relaxed, and this confused them both

 

“ _No, he is quite_ …”

 

“… _a gentlemen. Or so I am told by everyone he has ever dated_.” To be fair, he was. But they were both still dazed by the fact that she dealt with the whole situation.

 

“Mom… You are ok with this?”

 

“Oh please, like I didn’t know.”

 

“You knew! How?!” now this was the question.

 

“How?! Ha! I suspected it for a long time, but you confirmed it yesterday. Don’t think your mother a fool, I heard the door locking behind me.” This argument was held in English, and Malik had to strain himself to gather and translate sentences (quick pace of conversation did not work in his favour). But he got the gist of it. And yes, he was slightly embarrassed. “And no, I did not tell your father.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me yesterday? You know, when you forced me to do this”

 

“Because I wanted you to think on this, I wanted you to realise what you were asking of Malik. Yes, yes, I knew you would bring him.” She just waved her hand like this was all normal. “I needed you to know I would be fine with this. You are my son, and I will always be there for you.” Altair needed to catch his breath (well he needed to start breathing again in any case). It was such a relief to know his mother did not think ill of him, that she accepted him no matter what. He was so happy. “ _Malik, are you all right with this? With me knowing_?” She was a caring woman, and she had nothing against Malik; he was just a boy her son liked deeply.

 

 “ _I am not sure what just happened. I think I understood most of it. But I do not have a problem with you knowing. Not if you accept this_.”

 

“ _Have you told your parents yet_?”

 

“ _No. And I would like it if you did not tell them_.”

 

“ _Of course not. It is not my place. Just know you are welcomed here_.” The atmosphere changed, there was no more tension, and there was no more awkwardness, only the calmness. It did not last too long. “ _Oh and Altair, this does not change anything. I still expect you to wear protection_.” What the fuck?!

 

“Oh my … MOM!”

 

“ _Don’t you ‘mom’ me! Malik, you as well_.” Malik’s face was painted in shock and surprise and even his dark completion could not hide his blush.

 

“ _MOM! Stop it right now_!” oh the embarrassment.

 

“And go change!” back to English.

 

“What? Why?” what is with this sudden change.

 

“Look how nicely Malik is dressed. Meanwhile you look like a child. Go put something more elegant on.” There was no arguing his mother. He just puffed and went to his room to change. This left Malik alone with Maud. “ _Tell me Malik, how are you_?”

 

“ _I am greatly confused_.” He really was. He did not expect this meeting to go as it did.

 

“ _Yes dear, but how are you now that I know_.” She said with a smile.

 

“ _I really can’t say. I never told this to anyone because I expected them to toss me aside. But it is nice to know that I am accepted_.” There was some comfort in him being accepted.

 

“ _You should not fear to be who you are_.” There was kindness in her words, kindness he wanted to hear from his parents “ _You should tell them, you know_.”

 

“ _I know_ …” but he did not want to tell them, he did not want to know how they would react, what they would do.

 

Altair came back, this time wearing shirt similar to the one from last evening (and no tie again because he hated them). He saw Malik looking a bit sad, still sitting at the table “Mom, what did you do?”

 

“ _She didn’t do anything, I was just thinking_.” There was no point in arguing, this was better option. But Altair doubted that nothing happened, even though he just agreed to Malik’s words.

 

“We are going now. I am taking the car.”

 

“All right dear. Drive carefully.”

 

After they left, Malik was brave enough to speak. “ _Your mother seems nice_.”

 

“She is. She is also a witch who will make you tell her all your darkest secrets and fears. Muahaha!” He put on a grimace that perfectly fit his words. “But she is great, and I love her.” There was a gentle smile on his face. “Are you ready for the exciting part of the date?”

 

“ _Exciting? And what was this, a stroll_?”

 

“No, but now we get to the exciting and relaxing part. That is the difference.”

 

“ _Oh, so there will be a difference_.”

 

“Oh there will be a difference.” He pulled him closer and pressed their lips together.

 

“ _There better be_.” This jerk and his charm.


End file.
